


Royal Pain

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [40]
Category: Little Mix if you squint cos Skype calls, One Direction (Band), Union J (Band), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: (lots of them), (this is just mainly a threesome fic don't look at me like that pls), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is appointed as Louis' personal dhampir guard after his coronation.</p><p>He never plans to fall for him.</p><p>(Sort of sequel to "Going In Circles".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Louis says "Bruxelles" instead of Brussels in this fic cos he's Belgian in this fic and French is his first language. All the English-Dutch translations were done with the help of my Dutch twitter friends. (Thank you, Selina and Caitlynn. ^-^)

  It's not everyday you attend a vampire king's coronation and it's even rarer if the mentioned king... fancies you.

  Louis, the new moroi king of Belgium who just got crowned (by his own consort, which George suspects was his doing) and he looks really fit in his regal suit thing. There's an emblem of the Belgian Moroi Monarchy on the back and it's really intricate looking. Well, there's a stylised lion embracing the Celtic stylised sun, which has to symbolise power and stuff. The lion is golden-yellow whilst the sun is red.

  When he turns around with the sceptre in his hand, his eyes find George's easily, a playful smirk evident in them. His greyish blue eyes that are borderline green sparkle with a promise of  _something_.

  "I present you, King Louis of the Belgian moroi!" Niall sounds very proud of his boyfriend. All the moroi and dhampirs — staff and students alike – rise up from their seats.

  Zayn, since he was assigned to be Louis' guard for tonight, is was the first to reach him and say something. George hears "even though you aren't married yet" when he gets to them. Harry is by Zayn's side and he feels a twinge of jealousy. It's going to take more than a half-felt snogging session and a grinding session to get over someone as sexy and dangerous as him for George.

  "Bollocks, he's my consort and I'm free to consummate our love here before we leave for my castle... castle, that has such nice ring to it. Do I have to act like a king now? Who are my advisors? Fuck, I–”" He stops mid-sentence when he spots me, his eyes holding that glint again.

  "Glad I'm not the king of the English moroi, Boobear," Harry chooses that moment to pull Zayn closer to him, the green monster growling inside George. "Else, I'd have to go through same shite in three years."

  "Fuck you, and if you wish, young George," his eyes flash a shade darker, "you may come with Niall and I. Actually, that's an order."

   _Great, his first bloody order as a king is that I witness his consummation like the medieval times. It's the twenty-first century, not fourteenth._

  George almost says "do I have a say in this? And reminder I'm not that much younger!" but Louis extends his arm out to him and pulls him - and Niall - with his gloved hand and drags them somewhere, only to have him realise he's dragging him to the Royal Hall of this castle.

  "So do I really have a choice?" He mutters out when the new king and his consort start snogging, practically shoving their tongues down each other's throat and too occupied to answer the dhampir. George hears his mobile ring and sees a text from Jade.

   **From Jadey:**

**where are you? Harry says you were busy**

  He debates himself whether or not to reply when Louis pulls back from his kiss with narrowed eyes. "You can't possibly tell your friends that you're about to have a threesome with the most handsome royalty in Europe." Niall scoffs at that and Louis retaliates with a sucking kiss to his pale throat. Part of George realises that he can just very well walk out of this room and ignore Louis' order.

  But as a dhampir guardian in training, it's crucial George keeps up with good records and that requires obeying orders from authorities.

  Damn the rules.

  "Did you say 'threesome'?" George asks  _King_  Louis incredulously, his jaw dropping to the floor. "I don't recall saying anything about that."

  "Didn't Niall tell you when he met up with you before the bloody coronation?" A smirk from Niall confirms the bloody Irish git didn't mention for effects.

  "I forgot when I met up with Zayn and Harry. Honestly, I didn't know George would show up with them," George presses the urge to choke him, and since he's a dhampir, that's one thing he really shouldn't be doing. "But Lou, you were the one who decided we experiment like this."

  "Well, sometimes, I feel like you should be the one who puts his di-"

  "That's it, I'm getting out of here," George declares and when he take a step, some kind of force holds him in place. Bloody hell, Louis is an air user.

  "One thing you should know about this new  _sexy_ king, dear Georgie, is that he's a master of air," Niall scoffs when Louis calls himself sexy. "And I always get what I want as a king."

  "This isn't the Middle Ages, you shouldn't have absolute monarchy shite!" George tries, and fails, to lift his arm. Damn, him for being aggravatingly good with his element. "King's order or not, I'm not having a threesome with you!"

  "It's better than being an observer," he quips, obviously trying to sound helpful, which isn't. "C'mon, George. I promise I won't bite."

   _That makes it whole lot more reassuring._

  "And how many dhampirs have you bitten after that?" He arches a brow at the royalty, who looks extremely guilty.

  "Since I bit a moroi, I don't think I can answer that."

   _Good to know Niall has a blood kink._

 "Aren't moroi resentful of getting their blood drawn as part of their nature?" George ignores the fact that Niall's groping Louis' dick through the ceremonial garments and Louis letting out a needy moan isn't really helpful. "Unless it's a strigoi draining the life out of them, that is..."

  "Blood-play is a turn-on and kinda tied to sex, babe," Louis tilts his head to the side, letting Niall nibble and suck on his skin. Louder groans resonate from his throat and George really wishes he wasn't being dictatorial as a king. "Whether the donor is a dhampir or a moroi, the taste is pretty undistinguishable. Ah, Niall..."

  Niall undid Louis' trousers and the bulge in the king's tight briefs is very prominent and Louis knows very well George can see that. Niall slips his hand inside the thin fabric and that breaks Louis' focus on him, releasing him from air's grip.

  A sane person would walk out of the room but since George didn't want to get on bad side of Louis, he decided to stay and watch them groping/snogging each other. They moan rather loudly, and he isn't a fan of that. Louis pulls back from the kiss long enough to look at the confused dhampir, his eyes full of lust, eyes nearly black without any circle of blues outside them. He takes couple steps closer to them and that's when Louis kisses George hard, his tongue snaking out instantly and all that shite. He hear shuffling noises and he guesses that Niall's taking his underwear off. He pries George's lips apart effortlessly, his hand grabbing the base of the dhampir's neck. He moans into George's mouth, probably due to his boyfriend jerking him off as they're kissing.

  Louis ends up sitting on the gigantic bed in the middle of the room, completely naked (He tries, and fail, not to look at tattoos on his chest and shoulder), his mouth on my neck and sucking hard. He's currently tugging at George's black slacks, pulling them down with a groan. He looks down at Niall, who's licking at the head of Louis' hard on and that really turns George on. The king smirks against his lips and grasps his semi through the youngest's boxers, earning an embarrassingly loud moan from the said teen.

  "Have you been pleasured before, George?" Louis whispers against the said boy's lips in a low, seductive tone. "Had anyone blown you off?"

  "Yes..." George's reply comes out breathlessly, betraying him. "Couple times."

  "Liar," he tears my boxers off from his body, his hand on his bared member, which is fully hard from all the foreplay now. "You're virgin and don't bother lying to me. Oh God, Niall, you're so fucking good with your lips." The sloppy sounds from Niall sucking off Louis fills George's ears, sounds that shouldn't turn him on more than he already is.

  From corner of his eye, George sees Niall pull away from Louis, some of Louis' release dribbling from his mouth. Under other circumstance, he would've blushed - and he did - but Louis decided that precise moment to start stroking him, earning a moan from him. He continues with his hand, flicking his wrist every now and then and it doesn't take much before George feel pits of his stomach tightening.

  " _L'aimes, petit singe?_ " The Belgian moroi whispers in the youngest's ear, purring like an oversized kitten. "Don't hold back, love."

  With that, George release all over Louis' hand with another embarrassingly loud moan, screwing his eyes shut when he experiences his first-ever orgasm. They don't give him any chance to recover before Louis straddles Niall and holds him down, kissing his consort hungrily before he sinks down on his length. Louis works himself on Niall hard and fast as Niall pulls me down for a kiss.

  George feels like shite for comparing kisses but whilst Louis kisses like he's hungry for more kisses and more  _physical_  stuff, Niall kisses like he wants to devour him. Yup, definitely different tactics than Zayn.

  "Your lips are so soft, Georgie," Niall growls against George's lips, right before nipping at his lip with his elongating fangs. "Wonder how they feel around my dick?" His fang poke George’s lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood.

  Louis and Niall go at it until both of them are spent, with George drifting off to sleep, his last view being Louis' lust-filled eyes staring right into his sleepy ones.

-

  George doesn't remember the exact time he fell asleep but he did at some point because on his lap is a very sleepy, very new moroi king, who goes by his birth name of Louis, and he doesn't remember how it ended like this. Last thing he remembers is Louis' eyes staring directly into his, whilst riding his consort's dick so yeah.

  " _Matin, petit singe,_ " Louis sing-songs, speaking his native tongue of French. "Slept well?"

  "You were awake?" George feels exposed. Scratch that, he feels fucking vulnerable that he's starkers with the king – and his consort – and they're not exactly friends. Yeah, Louis jerked him off, something George was too pure not to do himself, and what does that make them now? "Um, I need a brekkie."

  "Already taken care of. When I press a pager, a wench will bring us our plates," Niall presses the said pager, kissing Louis on the mouth a bit too sloppily. "So, we need to talk about things."

  "We do not," Niall hushes his boyfriend/king affectionately, but the tension was obviously there. "Can we just have that breakfast?"

  "I want George as my  _personal_  guardian from now on," Louis says nonetheless, his voice calm and quiet, giving a deadly serious tone. "No one can oppose me."

  "Your sister, Charlotte, can when she's of age in four years," Niall amends Louis' flaw, earning a death glare. "But she wouldn't, since Belgians wouldn't like an uprising."

  Niall says something in Dutch (at least George thinks it was Dutch) and Louis brushes it off, in the same language. Judging by the tone, he can guess they aren't agreeing on something.

  "So," Louis flips his fringe back, looking casual. "The royal flight will be here at noon to pick us up – from the airport, there'll be a limo – and then the flight's at one PM."

  "What he means to say is, welcome to hell we call Louis' life."

-

  George hasn't a clue why they would move couple of moroi when the sun's at it's peak(ish) even though it's late December. Yeah, there's cloud and shite but he has learnt that there's diffusion involved so the sunlight actually is stronger with the clouds. Louis and Niall had a morning quickie, and Niall actually blew George whilst fingering the youngest.

  He must say having his prostate stimulated was quite erotic.

  "George," Louis snaps at him, jolting him back to reality. "I asked you a question."

  Louis is one of  _those_  monarchs, the kind who expects a reply to every single thing, and the bitch kind, of course. He's his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed at the poor dhampir.

  "Sorry, I zoned out."

  "I asked what your favourite ice cream flavour is, cos that's gonna be the lube flavour from now on. Well, obviously not the ice cream part, but the flavouring."

  "Mango," George finds himself being honest. Why bother with honesty when King Louis is going to loose interest in him soon enough? "Why?" Then he feels his cheeks heating up 'cos that was stupid.

  "I don't think I really need to explain the  _why_ ," Louis answers, earning an eye roll from Niall. "Niall doesn't show it but he's quite fond of you and he's willing to let you join us from time to time." This time, Niall scoffs, loud enough to be heard from Belgium.

  "You're going to stock up on lubes with my favourite flavour," George states with a blank expression on his face. "What makes you think I'm on board with this?"

  "The fact that you got hard from watching me and Niall go at it half-hour ago," Louis answers, his light blue eyes agleam with an emotion George can't describe as other than  _lust_. "And how Niall had to blow you."

  "Aren't I supposed to be your guard?" George asks, arching a brow at the king.

  "Zayn is Harry's guard but they shag," Louis retorts flippantly, stroking Niall's thigh lovingly. "So why shouldn't we?"

  "Why did you choose me as your personal guardian when there's loads of better trained guardian dhampirs out there? I'm only 18 and have couple years of training left!" George points out, not really understanding the logistics behind the king's decisions. 

  "'Cos they aren't adorable monkeys like you, love," Louis pushes George's head down for a quick peck on the lips, but it's still hard and rough.  _Louis really can be a dick at times like this..._ George thinks to himself, letting Louis kiss him like this even though his consort is watching him. "Plus, Belgian waffles are the best so you'll like your stay at the Palais de Royale à Bruxelles, love. And the chocolate, of course."

  It takes all of George's willpower not to roll his eyes at the king. Who knows what he might do if he does?

 _"Attention, all passengers are to fasten the seat belts since the plane is beginning to land shortly."_  George hears the announcement with Louis and Niall and decides to take a seat somewhat far from the king. Fuck being a guardian.

-

  It's half past three in the bloody afternoon when they arrive at Brussels. George's French skills are a bit rusty, and let's not get to the Dutch part. He knows for a fact that Louis and Niall are both fluent in Dutch, a safe way for having secret conversations around him.

 "Rise and shine!" Niall slaps Louis on the law-defying arse as a retort, since the moroi have tendencies to sleep during daylight. "I don't think I have enough coffins to put both of us in."

  "Can you make sure the coffins are wooden so they weigh less for me?" George puts in helpfully, a grin on his face. "'Cos I'm in charge to get you two buffoons back to Palais de Bruxelles in one piece."

  "Louis, as your advisor, I telling you to fire our guard," Niall makes himself stand up straight, then says something else that's definitely not English. It sounded like 'il meh-ner-vay." French, maybe? George reminds himself to take half-day French classes once they are at the castle.

  The ride to the centuries-old castle of Brussels takes only a couple hours from the airport. George remembers the winter vacation he took before his parents were killed, when he was about eight or nine. That was when he first met Zayn, the dhampir who just transferred from Bruxelles to London, with cape of solitude surrounding him.

  Even to his nine years old eyes, Zayn, at twelve or thirteen, looked exotically beautiful. His cheekbones were defined, his amber eyes holding a shade or two of green in them. He had on a training staff in his hand, trying to block out the blows from his mentor.

  Nine years later, the former Bristol-native is now the guard dhampir for one of the most powerful European monarch.

  Life really is unpredictable.

  The castle looks like something straight out of the picture, something George never saw back in England. It looks like the type of castle you expect from a fairy tale.

  "Well, you have to unpack and unload so chop-chop," Louis has his hands on his hips, trying to look peeved. "The bags won't move by themselves."

  "You abuse your consort," Niall grouses as he picks up the luggage they put both their clothes in. He's kind enough to take out George's suitcase as well.

  "Well, you abuse my prostate so maybe that's a revenge."

  George chokes, he actually chokes on his own air supply. He coughs and heaves like the person who's having a bad case of choking. 

  After a while, with Louis laughing like a lunatic, George manages to stop choking on the substance that's supposed to help him live, not murder him.

  "C'mon, I'll lead you to your room."

-

  The 'room' George gets to live in is at least twice in length and four times in width compared to the one he lived in, in QERI. There's a queen-sized bed in the centre of the room, with black drapes and black comforters and everything. Hell, there's a dummy set up in the middle for his training shite.

  "This is my room?" George feels very stupid for the five hundredth time ever since he met the royals. "Bloody hell, this is larger than a hockey rink."

  "Don't flatter yourself," Niall narrows his oceanic blue eyes, turning around just enough to peck his lover's lips. "Our room is size of a mansion, directly above yours."

  George gets the subtle hint of 'you can hear us having sex any time, any day of the week' in that simple comment.

   _Great_ ,  _I get auditory things I can wank to now._

"Um, thanks?" George doesn't know if he should move out of this luxurious room or stop the royal couple from eating each other's faces. "And can you two fuck in your own room, please?"

  " _Rot op,_ " Niall mumbles against Louis' lips but they still get out of the room.

  As soon as the royals are out of his new room, George gets changed into trackies and a loose-fitting shirt, going down to the training centre he found on the way. It's still December and fuck, why is it so much colder in Belgium than it was back in England? He thought England has worse weather than anywhere in the world, maybe minus Canada.

  He finds another dhampir at the training centre, a lad who's shorter than him by an inch or two, with cropped hair and double-pierced ears. He also sports a nose ring, which George finds unusual.

  "Well, I rarely get spurring partners at this time of the day!" The lad thrusts his hand out in greeting, a smile playing on his thin lips.  _"Je m'appelle Jaymi."_

  "I wasn't born here, but you were. I'm George," George pouts, barely understanding he just introduced himself as Jaymi. George takes the hand and shakes it, noticing it's colder than his own. "Tell me, how many dhampirs you know trains at quarter to four?"

  "Just you and I," he replies truthfully, retracting his hand. "Are you new here?"

  "Yeah, King Louis appointed me as his personal guard dhampir," George says it with as much venom as possible, hating his first duty as a dhampir is to protect those under his care. "How about you? You look old enough to have graduated."

  "I'm nineteen, Niall's personal guard," Jaymi shrugs his shoulders, then turns back to the training dummy. He delivers three quick punches to its padded target area, then kicks at the side. George has only seen a couple other dhampirs who has Jaymi's speed.

  Zayn is one of them.

  "I take by your accent you're English. Leave it to an  _Austin_  to find an English playmate," Jaymi huffs out his breaths, tired by his exercise. "Don't try to hide it. I can see how much you've been involved with the king and his consort. Otherwise, you wouldn't smell like expensive cologne and vanilla."

  "How do you know what the king smells like?" Suspicion rolls into George's wary heart.

  "Darling, you aren't the only guard King Louis played with."

-

  George ended up punching Jaymi in the face, garnering a surprised grunt from him, then he dashed to some unknown part of the castle. His eyes are brimmed with tears and fuck, he can't even see or think about anything. He bumps into someone and he has half of mind to tell them to shove off but it's someone he expects the least to see.

  "George?" Louis actually reaches out to brush away the unshed tears from George's doe-brown eyes. "What happened?"

  "Jaymi told me how much of a whore you are!" George glares at the king, slapping his hand away from him. "He's Niall's guard and you fucked him, you bitch!"

  "Jaymi... I hadn't sex with him since the day I laid my eyes on you," Louis looks sincere, his celestial blue eyes shining with regret and... is that love? It can't be. " _Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber en amour avec toi._ "

  George really hasn't a clue what the king is saying but it sounds apologetic so he just does what his instincts tell him; he kisses the Belgian king right there, in the middle of a hallway God knows where, and Louis kisses him back. Louis pushes George back until his back is against the wall, making him wonder what in the name of the Devil he's doing with him. Niall can walk in and stop them from going further.

  George keeps kissing and kissing the king until his lips are sore, his breathing ragged. Louis gives him a wicked grin, letting him know that bastard enjoyed the kiss.

  "God, are you actually hard just from kissing?"  _Fuck. "Mon petit singe, tellement et souvent pur."_

 _"_ Why are you fucking with my feelings?" George knows his hard-on is pressing against Louis' thigh, something that should be taken care of. He thinks he's going to take a cold shower or maybe toss listening to sex songs like a typical teenager. "You already have a bloody consort who also is your loving boyfriend."

  " _Je ne me tiens pas sur quelles choses mon cœur veut,"_  Louis goes on in his native tongue of French. " _Mon Dieu, la destiné est cruel."_

  "I only understood the 'my God' part," George feels proper stupid but he only gets a pair of lips as his answer, stopping him from saying anything. He kisses back, feeling his back press against the wall again. He melts into the kiss, letting Louis manhandle him like this. Hell, he  _likes_  this, that sick, dark part of him.

   _"Si je fais amour avec toi, couriras-tu de moi?_ _Me partiras?"_ Louis sounds broken when he says that, his eyes snapping in shade of stormy blue. Like grey and blue are battling each other in his eyes. " _Je ne comprende pas moi-même, que mon cœur desire."_

  "Can I remind you I don't speak fluent French since I was, oh, I don't know, BORN IN ENGLAND AND LIVED THERE ALL MY LIFE UNTIL COUPLE HOURS AGO?" George lets his usually-docile nature explode, having had enough of Louis ranting in French. "YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK."

  "Pardon me, I speak French or Dutch with my friends and sisters. And before you ask," George stops himself from asking the obvious question. "I have a British accent 'cos I spend all my summers in England, at my summer house and the butler is fully English and moroi."

  "And how and why did Niall move to Brussels when he's clearly Irish?" George guesses gores and deaths.

  "Well, his family is practically a royalty in Ireland so before my grandparents and parents passed away, they sort of arranged a marriage between us. It's not really there, but we were given the option to get married only if we wanted to. We fell in love, he became my unofficial consort when we were old enough to do dicking–" George snorts inside his head for the king's choice of words. "–and that reminds me. Tomorrow, I have to formally announce my consort, guard, advisors, shits like that. And since you don't understand French, I will ask you directly in English if you want me to suck your dick."

  The new king, being his usual demanding self, doesn't wait for the consent 'cos yeah, George's dick is too hard for his liking and the petit moroi palms George outside his jean, where the said dick is straining. George whimpers and Louis pulls down the strings, pulling the joggers down, along with his boxers, until they pool around his ankles. George has half of mind to ask about the patrols finding him but he can't, not when Louis' tongue laps at the head of his erection in a playful way, like a kitten with a... whatever toy. Soon, there's wet heat surrounding his hard-on and Louis, that sodding bastard, has his entire mouth around George's length. He mewls and thrusts his hips forward, a natural reaction when there's something on your cock. Louis indulges and closes his eyes, moaning, sending pleasurable chills down his dick. And his body, probably. Louis works his mouth, bobbing his head up and down at a slow, measured pace, and since George has been hard for a while, he feels that coil in his stomach that's starting to become familiar. George lets himself go, releasing down Louis' throat. The king swallows around his tip, milking out the climax.

  "Are you... are you supposed to be doing that?" George asks once he catches his breath, blushing as he pulls his boxers and joggers up, re-dressing himself. "You're dating Niall."

  "He and I decided to try open relationship a long time ago only when it comes to cute looking guardian dhampirs. You know the other person we experimented with," Louis gives him a smile, referring to the dhampir George punched not so long ago. "Well, I must go back to sleep and tell the other dhampirs here that I will announce the stuff I need to." The moroi must be really strong with his element of air 'cos he actually floats, with his feet couple feet above the ground, and walks off to his chamber.

  Talk about some cocky bastard.

~*~

  George decides to take a nap, which turns into a full-length slumber of five hours. When he wakes up, he rubs at his eyes and stretches his limbs, then reaches for the black oak nightstand for his glasses. During school and training, he wears contacts for obvious reasons, those being glasses breaking and blinding him during training, of course. He literally rolls out of the bed, only to be taught the mattress is impossibly high and lands flat on his bum. He grunts in pain, walks over to the closet and grabs a pair of jeans and his favourite Nirvana t-shirt. It's the one with the words "Smells Like Teen Spirits".

  With his glasses, he notices a fancily folded note on the nightstand so he opens it, reading the message. 

  The cursive is borderline illegible but he makes out 'the court stuff is at ten o'clock at night. make it or I'll take Niall's advice and fire you. avec amour, Louis' so he checks his phone: 9:47.

  George still hasn't a clue what the layout of the castle/school is but he knows that he passed the court at least once and he juggles his memories to locate the damn thing. Ten minutes and strained lungs later, George is at the court and he sees Louis in a royal suit akin to the one he wore to the Coronation.

  The only difference, he notes, is that this one is mainly deep violet with yellow and orange swirls decorating the garment. He has on a pair of lilac-coloured gloves, with the crown on his head. George can't see why he failed to detect the crown on the coronation day (night?) 'cos that thing is hard to miss.

  Looking at least 4 pounds of pure gold, the pointy ends are decorated by big emeralds surrounded by (probably) tiny diamonds. He  _is_ a king, they get loads of money so why not have tiny diamonds and large emeralds in a crown, yeah?

  " _Merci beaucoup, pour venir à ma première annonce publique,"_  Louis goes on in French, and George thinks it says 'thank you very much for coming to my first public announcement.' " _Je veux vous dire ma garde personnel, bien sûr un dhampir, sera George Shelley, un étudient qui va finir son training cet été."_ He hears his name so he figures Louis just announced him as his guard.  _"Vous déjà avez deviné que Niall Horan, d'irelandais moroi, sera mon consort._ _Les conseilleurs..."_

  George zones out after the announcement of Niall being the official consort of Louis, and vaguely remembers that in the human Belgian court, the preferred official language as well. Maybe that's why he's saying things in French instead of Dutch. George really doesn't know if Dutch is more spoken than French in Belgium though.

  The entire thing ends rather quickly and George is brought back to the reality when he hears the footsteps moving away from the room, conveniently leaving him alone with Louis and Niall. Louis is sat on the throne, or rather,  _pressed_ , with Niall straddling his waist. They didn't even bother waiting for the court room to be completely empty, since George is staring at them.

  He tries to ignore the boner that seems to be developing in his jeans. 

  Louis pulls away from the face-sucking long enough to give George a seductive smile that says 'come hither'. George, knowing what kind of a person Louis is, obeys and trudges up to the throne. 

  "Ah, I'm glad you decided to stay and join us," Louis' shirt is rumpled, and Niall's pale hand is under the top. "Niall and I haven't shagged on the throne in a long while."

  George actually has to swallow some bile that rose. Thinking about the come stain on the throne may have been the cause.

  "I'll just leave you two be, 'cos I'm not gonna have my first time with a boy–"  _or anyone,_ George adds silently. "–be a threesome. Unless there are other arrangements."

  "Darlin', you're to obey my orders as my personal guardian dhampir and I can see you're aroused from seeing me and Niall kissing," George doesn't deny what's true. His parents taught him better.  _Before strigoi killed them,_  George adds inside his head rather bitterly. "Unless you got a boyfriend you forgot to tell me about, you are to meet our sexual needs."

  George thinks about the dhampir he met, the one whose name is Jaymi and implied he was involved with King Louis and his consort. Maybe he can lie and say he likes the older lad?

  "If I told you I had a girlfriend, would you believe me?" Both Niall and Louis scoff, saying the 'no'. "Okay, maybe I radiate the aura of a gay boy."

  "You do," Niall quips in oh-so-helpfully, earning a glare from George. "Besides, if you were straight, you wouldn't have either one of us to blow you, or give you a handie."

  Louis thinks it's cute how the young dhampir's cheeks are mottling with red from blushing, or he's just cute in general. He can guess that his personal guardian thinks he's a dick. Hell, even Harry thinks he's a dick half the time.

   _Je veux tout de vous_ , Louis thinks to himself, thanking whoever decides to listen to him that Niall can't read his thoughts. Well, no one can really hear other's thoughts.  _Mais pourquoi? Niall est mon consort, pas vous._

  Niall gives him a look that says he knows what's going on through his head. The younger blond pushes the king's head down for a forceful kiss. Louis moans into the kiss, dismissing his thoughts about the shaggy haired dhampir. He's watching them, he can feel that much, and Louis wants the guardian to join them. He extends one arm and crooks his finger at the watching, and possibly aroused, guardian to come over to him. He hears heavy footsteps and is soon greeted by a long, drawn-out sigh. The king reaches out and smirks when his hand is met with bulge in the dhampir's slacks. Skillfully, he undoes the buttons and palms George outside his boxers.

  "Fuck..." George sounds so fucked out already, and Louis pulls away from his kiss with Niall, pulling George's pants down with his teeth. Niall, being the impatient Irish he is, tugs both Louis' official royal trousers and briefs down, doing the same with his. "Can't really get enough of your mouth." The guardian dhampir lets the last thing slip out, letting Niall know he blew the youngest.

  Niall positions his hard length at Louis' entrance and the king really can't blame him. Well, he guesses he won't get prep since he blew George without telling his consort. It's not like Niall doesn't know they're in three-way relationship with George (in the back of his mind, he knows George is somewhat reluctant) but he should've told him. He licks down a stripe from George's tip to his balls, making the young dhampir whimper.

   _"Je bent een lul, een hele grote lul,"_  Niall whispers in Dutch, right before he pushes in. Louis moans, knowing that sent vibrations down George's dick.  _"Ik houd nog steeds van je, mijn koning."_

Louis can't ride Niall, not unless he wants to stop sucking off George, so he lets Niall fuck up into his arse, loving how his consort knows the perfect angle to thrust into his prostate. George moans as Louis sucks particularly hard on him, right when Niall slams into his sensitive spot. Louis reaches out and slips a finger inside the dhampir, making the youngest of the three choke on a moan. Smirking, Louis bobs his head up and down at a faster rate, loving how both his mouth and arse are stuffed. George makes an oh-so-manly squeal when the king swallows around the younger's tip, precisely the moment his finger prod against the said dhampir's prostate. Niall speeds up his thrusts, a bit deeper like he's reaching his own high. Louis grinds his arse down against his consort's balls as he comes in spurts on his own chest. The Irish moroi fucks up into Louis couple times before he releases deep inside Louis, and George moans out Louis' name in a totally fucked out way as he gushes down Louis' throat.

  "We should do this again sometime," Louis says innocently after pulling his mouth off of George's softening length, earning a slap on his bum from his consort.

~*~

“Do tell.”

George growls into the Skype call for the hundredth time that night. Currently, he’s on video call with both Jade and Harry, wishing he was sleeping. Really, his friends think he already swiped his v-card off.

“He blew me, nothing more,” George feels the guilt coursing through his body. “Gods, you are awfully invasive.”

“Zayn loves to rough me up before sex,” Harry puts in helpfully, gleeful to anyone’s eyes. “Like, he spanks me and–”

“Ew.”

It’s been two weeks since George moved to Belgium and things aren’t exactly going as he planned. He was supposed to have lost his virginity, according to Harry, with Niall’s dick hard up inside of him. He just flipped his best friend off.

“You fancied my guardian!” Harry accuses, making Jade snicker. “But he only had eyes for me.”

“He dated Liam, and he kissed me once or twice,” George points out, making Jade snicker again. “Not to mention Perrie…”

“Stop it, or I’ll fly over to Belgium and make sure you’re buried six feet under,” Harry threatens the precise moment Louis strolls in. “Hi, Boobear!”

“I will murder you,” Louis says without much heat, then presses his lips to George’s temple. “Morning, Georgie.”

“Ew, couples,” Jade scrunches her nose up this time, her eyes dancing with amusement. “Let me get a boyfriend so I’m one less lonely girl.”

All three boys start laughing at Jade’s unintentional Bieber quote. Hell, George can’t breathe due to the volume of his laughter. Jade’s eyes start to narrow into slits, and Harry chooses that moment to roll onto his back. Jade gives Harry a push, effectively shoving him off of the bed.

“Point taken,” Louis has the balls to say that, resulting in George pushing Louis off of the bed as well. “I like people who are pushy in bed!”

“Good thing I’m not shagging you,” Harry mumbles, fixing his bandanna. “So, why are you up so early, Louis?”

“Niall woke me up with a blow and I wanted to teach George how to,” Louis answers without much hesitation, making George choke on air. “It’s time he’s learnt that skill.”

“I’m still in this room,” Jade points out, probably swallowing the bile down. “And ew, I think I lost my hearing.”

“It’s okay, I’ll protect you!” Harry covers her ears with his large hands, making her shove him off the bed again. “Violent girls are such turn-offs.”

“Good thing you’re gay,” Jade deadpans, making the rest of the boys disguise their snorts as coughs. “I’m out of this conversation, losers. Bye.”

“She’s still feisty,” Louis comments, his eyes a shade of grey now. “Pity I’m not straight.”

“So you admit being gay for Niall’s and George’s dick,” Harry smiles ominously. “I mean, you were bisexual before. Like, the time you dated Eleanor?”

“I knew she was going to die anyways,” Louis shrugs his shoulders. “Bye Harold, I’ve got things to do with my _petit singe._ ”

Louis rudely shuts the laptop off, then advances on George. The dhampir doesn’t have much time before his pyjamas are pulled down, cursing how he decided to go commando. His dick does a stand when confronted by Louis’ skilful hand.

“Bet you can’t scream louder than Niall.”

George shakes his head ‘no’, feeling the calloused hand stroke him to full length. He moans breathlessly as Louis jerks him off, the movement making him so weak. George remembers the earlier words of Louis and claws at Louis to take his trackies off, along with the boxers. He finds Louis’ cock quickly, then thumbs at the slit in the head. Louis moans as he quickens his hand movements. George releases all over Louis’ tan hand.

“Fuck, now I need you to suck me,” Louis orders, his eyes burning like raging storm. “Wrap your pretty mouth around my dick, _petit singe.”_

George never had any sexual interactions before the demon known as Louis Troy Austin entered his life so he goes by instinct and dips his head down licking at Louis’ tip. The older, more experienced entity just buries his fingers into George’s hair, letting him know he’s doing fine. George looks up, his soft brown eyes meeting with Louis’ greyish blue ones. He’s seen Niall doing this numerous times before so he takes the leaking head inside his mouth, silently thanking how the King doesn’t thrust into his mouth. He hums around his mouthful when Louis moans out “teeth, use your teeth” so he does. George nibbles on the thick vein on the underside of his King’s dick, resulting in a delicious moan. Louis, hopefully, involuntarily stutters his hips forward, making George choke as his throat is abused. Louis apologises and lets George take full control again, calling him “ _bien, petit singe_ ” and other things in French. George dares himself and goes down until the tip hits the very back of his throat again. This time, it doesn’t hurt as much as he wants to do this. He moans and bobs his head up and down faster. He doesn’t understand when Louis says “niet”, so when Louis gushes down his throat, he pulls away, some of the release dribbling down his chin.

“ _Si beau,”_ Louis coos, pulling George back up to his feet. George giggles into their hasty kiss. “I want to keep you forever.”

-

“Well, you look like a monkey with lifetime supply of bananas,” George huffs out a breath at Jaymi’s comment.

Very unfortunately, all the dhampirs took the vacation so only Jaymi is available for training spurs.

“I will not tolerate you,” _not when you fucked around with_ my _king._ “I don’t even like you, why do you make me want you?”

“As the spurring partner,” Jaymi gets the unspoken words. “You wish you could kill me for real.”

“ _Tu parles la vraie,”_ George remembers that from what Louis told Niall once in French. He’s glad he can remember the phrase. “ _F_ _ûts-toi.”_

“ _Tu souhaites”_ Jaymi winks at George just as he elbow-punches at the pad. Jaymi staggers back a couple feet from the force of the blow. “Damn, you’re really worked up.”

“Only because I’m angry at you,” _that you touched Louis the way I want to_. “I wish I never met you.”

“Does that have to do with King Louis?” George throws a harder punch. “I’m right.”

“Where’s a stake when I need one?” George growls as he kicks at the pad and Jaymi staggers back again. “So I can kill you and get this over with.”

“You aren’t supposed to kill another dhampir guard,” Jaymi supplies just as George throws a punch. “You punch better than most dhampir-guard-in-training.”

“Had a spar with Zayn once,” George shrugs before delivering a series of punches. “He taught me lots.”

“ _The_ Zayn Malik? The best dhampir guard in Europe?”

“Who also happens to be my friend from QERI’s guard,” George shrugs again. “Do you know Harry?”

“The kid who almost tore the hall apart when we were having a party here, I remember him,” Jaymi drops the pad. “King Louis’ best mate.”

“That I know.”

-

“Dear God, what are you doing in my room?” George growls when he sees the familiar form of the Belgian moroi king. “Don’t you have a consort to fuck?”

“I can be anywhere I’d like as the king, rude,” Louis rolls his eyes, somehow making this whole thing more dramatic. “I’m having a dinner with Niall and my sisters and I want you to join us.”

“Um, why?”

“Since you’re my guard,” Louis shrugs, crossing his legs on George’s bed. “You are sort of required to come. Actually, I’m giving you an order to as your king.”

“You’re a dick,” George smiles at his king. “But I think you already know that.”

“Harry always calls me a dick, so does Niall,” Louis rises to his feet and straightens his clothes. “Now come with me, I think I want to have sex with you and Niall before dinner.”

George doesn’t protest; he knows he has to go with Louis when he’s starting to fall for the dick king. He lets Louis guide him to his royal chamber.

“Louis, I was starting to wonder — oh fuck,” Niall stops when his electric blue eyes fall on George. “Thought he was against the whole threeway thing.”

“Apparently not,” Louis replies and starts to undress himself. Before long, all three of them are naked and George is blushing. Yeah, he’s sort of involved with their love life but he still has his virtue left.

“ _Ik hou van je,_ George, _”_ whatever Louis says isn’t pleasing Niall, judging by how his face is screwing up. “Het is niet mijn schuld dag mijn har voor beiden koos.” He adds to Niall.

“Here I am, clueless what the fuck you’re saying in Dutch,” George sighs as he climbs onto the bed. “I think I’m gonna start taking lessons.”

“Good luck with that,” Niall says in English, which George is sort of grateful for. “It’s a hard language to learn, even if you’re born Dutch… or Belgian, for that matter.”

“You’ve learnt it.”

“And we’re horribly getting off-topic here,” Louis huffs, straddling Niall down. He grinds his hard-on to Niall’s making the blond moroi moan. “C’mon, I want to have at least one round of sex before dinner.”

“As you wish, my king.” It takes all of George’s willpower not to roll his eyes.

“George, get on your knees so that your dick is level with my lips,” Louis instructs, grabbing the base of Niall’s cock and easing it inside of himself. “Fuck, you’re so big, Ni.”

George shuffles around until his leaking length is at Louis’ lips. The king opens his mouth and engulfs George’s dick at one go, making George curse. He feels his tip hitting the back of Louis’ throat and that Niall is thrusting up since the wet warmth surrounding his dick is moving a bit. Louis fucking moans around him — probably since his prostate is being rammed on — and George loves the vibrations it sends down him. George stutters his hips forward a couple times and when he looks down, he sees that Louis’ face is blissed out, like he likes George fucking his mouth. So George repeats his motions, thrusting his dick in and out of Louis’ mouth as he sucks in every now and then. He comes down Louis’ throat soon after that, who comes in spurts all over Niall’s chest almost simultaneously. Niall pulls out so George guesses the king’s consort came too.

“That was brill,” Louis grins, kissing both Niall and George. “Now let’s clean up and eat dinner!”

-

The dinner is absolutely horrible in George’s opinion. Charlotte — or Lottie as she said she prefers being called — keeps throwing George dark looks and he doesn’t like that at all. The twins, Phoebe and Daisy, keep arguing in French so George doesn’t understand what even is the problem. Felicité just looks lonely.

“ _Arrêtent,_ Phoebe _et_ Daisy _,”_ Louis sighs as he barks out in French. “ _Vous êtes rudes à_ George.”

“Oh really,” George rolls his eyes, stabbing at the piece of steak with his fork. “It’s not like I’ve poor French skills and Dutch skills that are non-existent.”

“I like this guard more than Niall’s,” Lottie comments. “At least he’s funny.”

“Jaymi isn’t that bad,” one of the twins say. Fizzy throws her sister a look. “Well, he’s a moody jerk most of the times but he’s still not bad.

“You’re only saying that ‘cos he took you to that carnival. Actually, sneaked is the correct word,” Niall quips in. George almost forgot he was here too. “Louis thought you two were kidnapped.”

“Which we weren’t,” the other twin huffs out. “I’m going back to my room.”

“Wasn’t this delightful,” George comments very sarcastically. “The food was nice.”

All the Austin royals and Niall just glare at him.

-

“I knew you’d come back,” Jaymi jeers when George enters the training room. “Okay, that was a horrible thing to say.” He adds when George glares at him.

“I’m here for a sparring,” George keeps glaring at the other dhampir. “Where the hell are the other dhampirs? Are they still on holidays?”

“Until January 23rd, yeah,” Jaymi shrugs as he gets the punching pad. “C’mon, show me what you got, monkey boy.”

George glares at Jaymi again before delivering series of punches and kicks, making Jaymi stagger back from the force of them. When he’s done, he’s out of breath and has Jaymi pressed into the wall.

“Whatcha gonna do now, George?” Jaymi tilts his head up so that their lips are almost touching. “We don’t have to…”

George pushes Jaymi away and kicks at the pad just for the measure.

“We’re sparring, not kissing,” George reminds Jaymi. “Besides, I’m not attracted to you at all.”

“That’s ‘cos you’re starting to fall for King Louis, innit?” George answers with a particularly hard punch. “I’m right.”

“Shut it, you dick,” George growls, kicking at the side of the pad. “I’m not gonna talk about it.”

“So you do like King Louis,” Jaymi smirks and George wants to wipe that off of the other dhampir’s face. “Too bad he’s already got a consort.”

“I bloody know that already,” George punches with all his weight behind it, making Jaymi fall flat on his bum. “I think the training’s over for today.”

-

“Well, you’re the last person I expected to come to my room.”

The blond moroi ignores George’s comment and enters his room. George is currently sat on his bed, only in his trackies without any shirt on.

“You know Louis loves you, right?” That catches George off-guard. “That’s what he said in Dutch the other night.”

“Oh,” George twirls a strand of his fringe hair in his fingers. “And you’re obviously against it.”

“I’m his official consort, Shelley,” Niall growls out. “Of course I’m bloody against it. Imagine how you’d feel were you in my shoes.”

“Point taken, but Louis wants us both, doesn’t he? That’s why we’re in this threeway relationship shite, even though you hate me,” the blond glares at him. “I don’t like you at all but you’re quite talented with your mouth.”

“Louis told me he taught you how to give someone a blowjob,” Niall edges closer. “Wanna show me how good _you_ are?”

“We don’t like each other,” George points out when Niall presses him into the headboard of his bed. “Do you really want me to suck you off?”

“I need to let out the unnecessary feelings,” Niall grits out and undoes his jeans. George doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that Niall is commando under the denim clothing. “Suck.”

George disputes inside his head if he should blow the Irish moroi and decides it won’t do no harm if he does. He kitten licks at the tip of Niall’s half-hard dick before wrapping his lips around the tip, making the blond groan. He takes all of Niall in his mouth until the leaking tip hits the back of his throat. He relaxes his throat — or does his best job at it — and starts to bob his head up and down. He can feel that Niall is fully hard in his mouth and hums around the blond moroi’s hard-on, earning another groan. Niall grabs at a handful of his hair and starts to thrust into his mouth, which George has half a mind to complain about. But he knows that if he does that, Niall can easily persuade Louis into firing him and he’ll be back in QERI. He doesn’t want to leave Louis. He strokes the part of Niall he can’t fit in his mouth and bobs his head up and down at a faster pace, in time of Niall’s thrusts. Soon, Niall gushes down his throat and George swallows the release.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it might be,” Niall comments once he comes down from his high. “But it won’t happen again, Shelley.”

“Yeah, yeah, you just told me Louis loves me too so I’m sure he’ll try to take my virginity soon,” George replies with a grin. “See you soon, Niall.”

-

“You’re an idiot,” Jade tells George on Skype. “Did you really tell that to Niall?”

“Was I not supposed to?” George growls. “He’s the one who told me the king has feelings for me too!”

“Louis is a dick all the time,” Harry shrugs, munching on Haribo. “But when he says his feelings, he never lies about them.”

“His consort is Niall, not me,” George sighs. “And I’m starting to fall for Louis so that’s not exactly a good thing.”

“I don’t think Niall hates you if he wanted you to blow him,” Harry supplies helpfully. “You don’t ever ask someone you hate to touch your dick.”

“Whatever,” George groans. “I don’t know what to say the next time I see Louis when he’s in mood for a threesome.”

Harry and Jade both open their mouths to say something when George hears a loud moan from above. He guesses Harry and Jade can hear it too.

“Dear God, I didn’t ever want to hear Louis moan during sex,” Harry scrunches his face up. “Looks like they started without you, Georgie.”

“Hush,” George wants to wipe the smirk off of Harry’s face that’s now residing there. “I don’t really care, Harold.”

“Don’t call me Harold!” Harry huffs when the door opens behind him and Jade. George feels the breath catching in his throat at the sight of Zayn. “Hi babe.” Harry giggles when Zayn kisses his cheek and gets into the view of the Skype call.

“You didn’t come to my room so I was wondering what you were doing,” Zayn tells Harry before turning his gaze towards the screen. “Hullo, George.”

“Hi,” George hopes he doesn’t sound as breathless as he thinks he does. “How’s life?”

“Harry snores in sleep and keeps me awake,” Harry huffs when his guard/boyfriend says that. “But other than that, everything’s swell.”

“George is falling in love with Louis,” Harry updates Zayn on the George Shelley news. Ugh. “And he doesn’t like that fact that Niall is now officially Louis’ consort, probably.”

“He has a loving consort in name of Niall James Horan but he said in Dutch that he loves me,” George sighs. “Niall told me. I obviously don’t know a thing in Dutch.”

“And you’re against Louis loving you when you’ve got a crush on him?” Zayn scratches the back of his head. “That makes a lot of bloody sense.”

“He’s a consort!” George groans and buries his face into the pillows. “He can love Niall all he likes, not his guard.”

“I didn’t understand that,” Harry says. “Get your head away from the pillow and say that again.”

“He can love Niall all he likes, not his guard,” George repeats after raising his head from the pillow. “Not that I’m against you and Zayn being in love.”

“I don’t have a bloody consort like Louis so I don’t really have to worry about the whole ruling a country shite,” Harry giggles when Zayn chooses that moment to kiss his cheek. “Did he do the whole announcement shit?”

“Yeah, he did it in French so I’m guessing he announced Niall as his consort and me as his guard. My French skills are really rusty,” George adds before Harry can butt in. “I wasn’t born in Belgium or spent my entire life there, suck it.”

“I’d much rather suck Zayn’s cock,” Harry says with an angelic smile. “Which did happen last night.”

“I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that,” Jade echoes George’s thought. “Am I the only one without a boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend either!” George points out but his friends — and former-ish crush — ignore him. “I am not in a threeway relationship with the king of Belgian moroi and his consort!”

“Whatever you say, Georgie,” Harry rolls his eyes. “But at least you know that Louis loves you too.”

“He. Has. Niall,” George grits out. “I’m just his fuck toy.”

“You told me you hadn’t sex with him yet, the penetrative kind,” Harry points out and George wants to hang up. “But you know that you aren’t used for sex by Louis. He’s a dick but not _that_ much of a dick.”

“That is _so_ reassuring,” George glares at his laptop screen. “Don’t you have a guard to do, Harry?”

“Now, now, boys. Let’s not be rude,” Jade intervenes just as George’s ears pick up on Louis and Niall’s sex noises again. “We need to do something about that.”

“What, do you want me to go up to their room and tell them to dial it down?” George huffs, crossing his arms. “Louis’s gonna make me join them.”

“From what I remember, they usually go to round three,” Harry shudders. “You do _not_ want to hear Louis talking about his sex life.”

“I’m sure I never needed to be involved with it to begin with,” George frowns. “Stupid Louis and his absolute monarchy. They shagged after I was worn out from one of them giving me a blowjob, the first time I had sexual interaction with them.”

“Or first time you had a sexual relation whatsoever,” Zayn inputs, earning a glare from George. “It’s bloody obvious, monkey.”

“Why does everyone call me a monkey?” George huffs. “I’m not a monkey!”

“Everyone knows you own couple of monkey onesies,” Jade supplies in the not-so-helpful way. “It’s a well-known fact in QERI!”

“Wonderful,” George growls. “This sort of hot dhampir here made a monkey reference even without knowing that.”

“You radiate the aura of a monkey boy?” Harry suggests. George glares at the curly haired, green-eyed boy. “It’s true!”

“I’m gonna sleep, night bitches,” George grins at the screen and disconnects the call before anyone them can protest. He can still hear the groans so he guesses the king and his consort are still… going at it. He burrows his head into the pillows and tries to sleep.

…

…

…

Oh wait, he needs to get the lights. He grunts and rolls off of the bed, walks over to the wall and turns the lights off. He trudges back to the bed and cocoons himself with the blankets and tries to sleep again.

-

“George,” Louis’ greyish blue eyes are sparkling with so much _love_ , it’s almost overwhelming. “I don’t know for sure if you love me back–”

“I do love you, even though I can’t have you all to myself,” George finds himself say that. “I don’t want to share you with Niall.”

“He’s my consort and you’re my guard that caught my eye,” Louis sounds so regretful, like he regrets falling in love with George. Like he never planned to fall for George in the first place. “It’s a cruel world we live in.”

“I fucking know that, thanks for the reminder,” George snaps at his king. “It’s not bloody fair! Niall holds the title of being your consort whilst I’m merely a guard!”

“‘Cos you’re a _dhampir,_ George Paul Shelley! It’s your job to protect me, not fall in love with me and act as my consort! If you were born a moroi, maybe then you might have been considered to be my consort.”

“That’s not the fucking case. I was born a dhampir, born to be someone’s guard. So be fucking it. I don’t want to–”

Louis grabs the back of George’s head and pushes George’s head down, crashing their lips together. The words in the dhampir’s mind dissolve when his lips connect to the Belgian moroi king’s, kissing back furiously. He nips at the older lad’s lower lips, succeeding in parting his lips. The moroi presses George up against the wall, every inch of their body tightly pressed together. George moans into the kiss, getting a _little_ bit excited, and Louis decides to kick it up a notch by starting to grind his hips into George’s. George moans louder, his dick starting to get hard. He treks kisses from Louis’ lips to his jawline, his neck, and stops at the collarbone that’s just visible above the collar of Louis’ shirt. He sucks a love bite onto the expanse of skin there, delighting in the loud keening noises Louis makes.

“I want to be your first,” Louis mumbles, which George catches. “I want to be the first person you have real sex with.”

“A week ago, I would have thought and hoped my first time would be with Zayn,” George tells Louis. “But now, my heart desires for you.”

They resume to kiss but George hears a loud sound.

Then he wakes up.

-

“You look awfully grumpy,” Jaymi comments when George walks into the training centre. “Did the little monkey wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“I’m not in the fucking mood,” George isn’t going to talk about his almost-sex dream about Louis. What the dream-him told the dream-Louis is true; his heart desires for the dick of a king. “Let’s just spar, like we’re supposed to.”

George walks over and grabs the punching/kicking pad and steadies himself in front of the other dhampir. Jaymi trains his brown/sort of hazel eyes on George before delivering punches and elbow-blows to him. George staggers each time the hit is delivered, since the other dhampir is quite strong. He ends of staggering several feet by the time Jaymi is done with the pattern. He looks at Jaymi in a silent gesture of ‘go on’ and he does. This time, Jaymi adds kicks to his pattern and that makes George stagger back even more.

“Think you can take more hits?” Jaymi asks in a cocky tone that George absolutely hates. “Or do you want to switch up?”

George growls and re-grips the pad, and braces himself. Instead of punching and kicking at the pad, the other, older dhampir lowers the pad and cups George’s chin, then kisses him softly. George is taken by hell lot of surprise at first. _Why is he fucking kissing me?_ George can’t suppress the thought. He wants to push Jaymi away, but he can’t find himself doing that. He kisses Jaymi back, with all the frustration he feels over the dhampir. George is the first to pull away with a growl.

“Fucking keep your mouth to yourself!” George yells at Jaymi, dropping the pad.

Then he runs out of the training centre.

-

“You’re looking at me weirdly,” Louis comments. “Did I do something?”

“No,” George replies.

The king decided to get out of the castle for a while and of course, as his personal guard, George is with him. He brought Niall along so Jaymi is here too. George glared at the other dhampir, who just smiled at him good-heartedly.

“Well, I’m buying some necessities that the castle doesn’t have and you are to accompany me, Georgie,” Louis pats at George’s cheek. “Niall, you said the lube ran out, right?”

George doesn’t miss the way Jaymi tries not to cringe at the mention of run-out lube. George sort of heard the two royals going at it so he can guess it did.

“Um, yeah,” Niall’s face says ‘we needn’t discuss that around our guards’ and George just sighs inside his head. “Let’s just go to a sex shop and be done with it.”

The four of them get into the car and Jaymi drives them to a sex shop Louis searches on his mobile. When they walk in, the worker looks at them like she thinks they make cute couples.

" _Juste_ _ça_ _, s’il vous pla_ _ît_ ,” Louis sets the mango-scented lube on the counter. “ _Et je paie avec un Master.”_

The worker says something in French George doesn’t quite catch but Louis shakes his head no.

Jaymi can’t keep a straight face when they get out of the store so George is naturally curious.

“What did she say?” George asks the other dhampir.

“She asked if King Louis is with the curly haired one — meaning you — and I just find that funny,” Jaymi replies, earning a glare from both Louis and Niall. “Humans don’t know that vampires exist amongst them, never mind vampire monarchs and consort shit.”

“Oh.” George says brilliantly.

“We’re going to a park ‘cos I fucking feel like it,” Louis informs them. “Jaymi, drive us there.”

The older dhampir nods and sets course for a nearby park. When they get there, Jaymi gets to the backseat and opens the car door for the royals. George guesses he should too, but effort.

“Haven’t been here for a while,” Louis muses, holding Niall’s hand. George pushes away the jealousy that rises inside his guts. “We used to come for picnics here all the time.”

“Then we started attending EMAB,” Niall adds, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. George narrows his eyes at that. “We got busy with school shit.”

“Fun times,” Louis smiles at Niall’s action, “But now I’m crowned as the king of Belgian moroi, things are gonna get even busier.”

“I’ll say.”

-

“You knew this was coming, right?” Louis asks George, arching a brow. “I mean, why else would I replenish my lube supply?”

“For you and Niall shagging? I can fucking hear you two,” George growls out as he is sat on Louis’ bed with the aforementioned king and his consort. “I don’t–”

“I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes,” the fury Niall feels is tangible to George. “C’mon, you won’t regret it.”

“Fine.”

George starts to undress himself with the help of the two royal moroi. He doesn’t blush once he’s naked with the others — for once. He dips his head down and crashes his lips upon Louis’, nipping at the older bloke’s lower lip immediately. He can see from the periphery that Niall is stroking Louis to full hardness and that turns him on. He gasps against Louis’ lips when the king’s hand slide down his torso and probes at his — virgin — entrance without much warning other than jabbing at his tongue with his own. Louis circles the rim with his forefinger before retrieving his hand, smirking against George’s lips. George pushes Louis onto the mattress with a growl, taking control of the kiss. He grinds his hips down into Louis out of instinct, showing the Belgian moroi that despite lack of experience, he’s still in charge. He pulls away from the kiss long enough to look for the lube and he takes it in his hand. He ends up squirting about half the substance onto his hand but positions his fingers at the entrance nonetheless. He hears some shuffling and soon feels the cold fingers, which belong to Niall, probing at his own entrance. He nods so that Niall knows it’s okay to continue. Niall decides the precise moment George presses two of his slicked fingers into Louis to administer one finger into his own. George moans from the stretch.

“Curl your fingers, _petit singe_ ,” Louis instructs him and George does as told. Louis responds with a loud moan so he guesses he located the Belgian moroi’s prostate. George almost can’t concentrate on fingering Louis open with Niall’s skilful fingers stretching him out but he manages somehow.

“Okay, I’m ready,” George tells the blond moroi. “Um, can you wait til I’m inside Louis..?”

“Whatever,” Niall shrugs.

George slicks himself up and, with a sharp intake of breath, he slides into Louis. They both moan from the pleasurable tightness and fullness. _Jesus Christ, they shag pretty much everyday but he’s still tight as fuck_ , George notes as he pushes in fully. George bottoms out and bites down onto his lower lip, waiting for Niall to slide in. First thing he notices when Niall actually does is that it’s bloody painful. He can’t stop the single tear from falling down his cheek from the uncomfortableness but Louis cups the back of George’s head and presses him down, kissing him passionately. Somehow, kissing the dick he’s in love with makes the pain lessen. George starts to thrust in and out of Louis’ tight heat, fucking himself on Niall’s cock as well. Having someone’s dick pressing into his prostate is bloody too much to take and he releases his load inside Louis too soon. He’s oversensitive as fuck but Niall ploughs into him, making his dick harden again. George jerks Louis off, too sexed out to do anything else, and he feels Niall’s spunk spurting inside of him as Louis releases all over his hand.

George just crawls into the bed after Niall pulls out, and the moroi just cuddle him. Last thing George hears before drifting off to sleep is Louis’ voice saying _“ik hou van jullie allebei.”_

-

It’s February now and George thinks his life is perfect. He still has a thing going on with Louis and Niall and he has learnt to — sort of — share Louis with the Irish moroi. As a dhampir, his place is to protect the moroi, not become a consort. Parts of him has grown fond of Niall even though he throws dirty looks at him a lot of times.

George loves Louis and Louis loves him back so it’s all good. He can ignore that the Belgian moroi loves Niall as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing might be weird cos I copy and pasted this from Word.


End file.
